1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a loose-leaf binder equipped with a suspension device. More particularly, the invention relates to suspension arms which are formed by a cut-out across the spine of the loose-leaf binder.
2. The Prior Art
Loose-leaf binders are suspended from rails in a rack or cabinet in order to store and organize the loose-leaf binders. The suspension arms are made from metal or a metal reinforced material and are located at the center or end of the spine of the loose-leaf binder. When the loose-leaf binder is constructed, the suspension arm is connected to the spine in order to reinforce the binder. Constructing the loose-leaf binders with the attached suspension arms is relatively complicated and expensive.
German Patent DE 41 18 117 A1 and European Patent EP 258 464 A1 describe the manufacture of a one-piece loose-leaf binder cut from a flexible plastic foil. Although these loose-leaf binders can be simply manufactured, fitting them with the above-described conventional suspension arms complicates their construction. Therefore, it would be desirable to simply and inexpensively construct a one-piece loose-leaf binder with integrally formed suspension arms.